Strong Enough
by Coraline15
Summary: Being a Keyblader has many challenges. However, when Sora is hit by the realization of mortality during his journey, he not only begins to second guess his ability to continue, but the encounter with an old enemy begins to spark a mix of turmoil within his heart. Will Sora find a way to succeed? Or will the darkness overwhelm him? (WARNING: Contains Spoilers!)
1. Chapter 1

Strong Enough

 ** _Disclaimers: All Kingdom Hearts characters are owned by Disney and square Enix and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: This is my first ever Kingdom Hearts story I've ever made and it takes place during Kingdom Hearts III.. This story contains extreme spoilers as it may cover certain plot points of the actual game.. So, if anyone wants to play the game first before they read this may do that, but if you want to read on, I'm not stopping you.. Just know you have been warned for spoilers.

Part One

The ride back from The Caribbean was rather quiet. Sora was lost in his thoughts. He absentmindedly placed a hand over his heart as his thoughts overlapped with each other. Sora couldn't shake the feeling of anger and sadness he had felt when he witnessed what happened to Will because of what Davy Jones had done. The more he thought about it, the more he began to notice a dull ache in his chest. It was as if there was a weight on his heart.

Sora mentally shook himself, knowing there wasn't anything he or his friends could have done. Sora sighed as he let his mind wander again, the thoughts of what Larxene had said while they were in Arendelle came to his mind. They already had all thirteen? How? How could they have all of them already?

"Sora?"

Sora snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Donald to his left.

"Huh?"

"Is everythin' okay?" asked Goofy from his right.

"Uh.. Yeah.. I'm just.. I've been thinking about.."

Sora trailed off.

"Are you thinking about Elsa and Anna?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah.." Sora muttered softly. "What.. What if.. What if we can't.."

"Don't worry." Goofy assured him.

"Elsa and Anna are strong." Donald agreed. "They'll be okay."

"Y-yeah.." Sora replied. "I guess you're right."

Donald and Goofy nodded and Sora smiled. A sudden jolt from the ship caught the trio off guard.

"W-what the-!?"

Sora was cut off as another jolt shook the Gummi Ship.

"WHOA!"

He and his friends had been flung from their seats from some type of impact. Sora looked up in shock to see dozens of the glowing yellow eyes surrounded by black shadows that now covered the cockpit's roof.

"H-Heartless!? HERE!?" Sora gasped out. "But these ones aren't usually HERE!"

"Lookout!"

Sora turned to where Donald was pointing and his eyes grew wide. The Gummi Ship was approaching Twilight Town but was traveling way too low and flying way too fast.

"INCOMING!" Sora shouted.

He grabbed at the controls and began to pull up, narrowly missing a food stall and a few of the customers who managed to dive out of the way. Sora fought to keep control of the ship as everything began to shake!

"Hang on! Its gonna get a bit bumpy!" warned Sora, gripping the controls even tighter.

As predicted, the ship began to bounce about against the flagstone walkway as it began to careen out of control! Sora and his friend braced for impact. There was a loud crunch of stone and concrete as the Gummi Ship came to a halt. There was a hiss of steam as the hatch to the ship popped open. Sora groaned as he dizzily tumbled out of the ship, Donald and Goofy following behind him.

"Ugh.." Sora groaned, gripping his head.

There was a *fwoosh* as dark mist burst from the ground. Sora jumped back as many rather large Heartless brandishing clubs appeared before them. Sora summoned his Keyblade and readied himself for a fight, Donald and Goofy soon following suit.

Sora ran into battle and swung the Keyblade, managing to land a few blows to one of the Heartless. He let out a grunt of pain as one of the Heartless struck him in the shoulder. Sora stumbled a bit but regained his composure. More Heartless began to appear, many of them seeming to closely resemble the ones he had seen in world of The Caribbean. At the thought of this, Sora's mind to flash back to being aboard Davy Jones' ship, fighting against Davy Jones, and then.. What he had seen happen to Will. True, something similar happen to to Flynn; or rather, Eugene while in the Kingdom of Carona. He had not seen what happened then. However, what he had seen happen to Will was just too much. Sora felt his anger and sadness form in his heart again as he continued to fight.

He had managed knocked back some of the Heartless when he felt a pain in his chest. Sora fought through the pain as he continued to feel the sadness of losing a friend. He was hit by another jolt of pain and used most of his will power to remain standing.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy cried out.

Sora looked up just in time to jump back and avoid being struck in the head by one of larger Heartless' weapons. As he landed, Sora stumbled as the pain grew worse.

"Sora!" shouted Donald.

He used his magic to cast a healing spell.

"T-thanks.." Sora muttered.

Sora straightened himself up to continue the fight but instead of the magic healing him, he felt another jolt of pain and he doubled over.

"SORA!"

Sora lifted his head and saw his friends standing before him, both their weapons drawn as they kept the Heartless back.

"Guys.." Sora grunted, trying to get up.

"Sora!"

Sora stiffly turned his head to see..

"R..Riku?"

It was indeed his childhood friend who hurried to to his side. Riku began to help Sora up. The slightest movement Sora made caused the pain to worsen. This time, he could feel it near his heart.

"Aughhh!"

The scream of pain caught Donald and Goofy off guard, causing them to be flung backward against the nearby wall. Just as the heartless were about to attack, there was flash of light and heat. Everyone flinched before turning in shock to see a figure standing before them.

"Axel?" Sora grunted painfully.

The spiky red-head kept his back toward them.

"You all need to get out of here..!" Axel ordered.

"But.."

"Go! I'll handle these guys!"

Riku and the others nodded. Sora tried to follow them, painfully clutching his chest. Thankfully, Donald and Goofy soon helped him into the nearby building.

 **Author's Note: I do apologize if this is a bit confusing, but I hope to explain more once I've written more of the story.. I will try to get more up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Once inside, they helped Sora to sit on a nearby crate as it seemed they had entered some type of warehouse.

"Are you okay, Sora?" asked Goofy.

Sora nodded a little shakily.

"I'm fine.. I just.. I don't know what's wr- GAHH!"

Sora gripped at his chest again.

"SORA!" cried Donald and Goofy.

Sora was breathing heavily as he tried to calm down. It was then he noticed a black mist was emanating from his chest. Sora took a shaky breath at the sight of the mist.

"N..no..." he croaked, before feeling the pain starting to spread.

"What IS that!?" Donald exclaimed in horror.

"V..Vanitas.." Sora grunted. "W-when we were.. I-in that world with.. Mike and Sull-lly.."

Donald and Goofy jumped back in shock.

"He was the one who tried to STEAL Ventus's HEART!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Huh?" said Riku.

"Vanitas said that Ven's heart is in SORA'S heart!" Donald replied.

"But what does that have to do with what's going on?" Riku wanted to know.

"The darkness!" said Donald.

"When Vanitas tried to take Sora's heart, the darkness must've gone through Sora's heart."

"That doesn't explain why he'd be in pain." said a new voice.

Everyone turned to see Axel now standing near the door of the room. Axel soon made his way toward them.

"I mean, wouldn't you have changed into a heartless?" Axel questioned.

"I.. That's just it.." Sora replied after a moment to compose himself. "I.. don't think Vanitas is a Heartless.."

"The Unversed!"

"Who?" asked Axel.

"Creatures that form from negative emotions.." Riku responded. "I remember them."

"Could this be what's causing Sora to hurt?" asked Goofy.

"It could be." replied Riku solemnly.

"I probably should've told you the truth then, huh?" Sora tried to chuckle but it ended with a grunt of pain.

"What do you mean, Sora?" asked Donald.

"Well.. Remember when we were helping Elsa and Anna.. And I s-said I was f-fine..?"

They both nodded and were soon shocked.

"Sora!? Why didn't you SAY you were hurtin'?" Goofy said in a panic.

"I.. eugh... I didn't want you guys to worry ab-bout.."

Sora trailed off. Donald and Goofy were horrified by this news.

"Sora!? You LIED to us!" Donald almost shouted. "You know we get worried about you!"

Sora looked at the floor, shamefaced.

"I.. I know that.." he muttered softly.

"Look, we ain't mad at you," Axel stated. "But, it still wasn't very smart to keep that a secret."

Sora responded with a nod before he felt the pain again and he clenched his eyes shut.

"We have to do something!" said Donald.

"Guys, I'll be f-" Sora took a moment as another jolt hit him before he continued. "Fine.. We have to keep looking for the seven princesses of light.."

He stood from his seat and felt his legs were a bit stiff.

"Besides," Sora continued. "I've been through a lot worse.. You guys know that right?"

Donald and Goofy both nodded, though they were still extremely worried about their friend.

"Still.. You probably shouldn't be going with the state your in." Riku stayed.

"Which is why we're gonna join ya." Axel finished.

"What!?" gasped Sora in shock.

He then winced and stumbled back but soon eased himself up again.

"But Riku.. What about..?"

Riku shook his head.

"I've already let the king that you needed more help.. I kind of sensed you were in trouble anyway."

"But-"

"No buts." Riku cut in. "Whatever Vanitas has done to you.. It can't be good."

Sora reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah.. O-okay.."

Sora straightened himself up, ignoring the now dull ache in his chest.

"Let's go."

The others nodded and soon the five of them headed out of the warehouse. As they left the building, they could see the Gummi Ship still resting near the wall of neighboring building. Thankfully most of the area had been deserted due to the Heartless attack. Donald and Goofy approached the ship. They could see indentations from the multiple impacts the ship had endured.

"Looks like that ship took quite the beating.." Axel commented with a slight smirk. "What'd ya do? Take it for a joy ride through the town?"

"Haha.. Very funny.." grumbled Sora, crossing his arms.

"But seriously," Riku began, looking over the ship a bit. "What happened to it?"

"Well, you see.." Sora started, uncrossing his arms. "We were attacked by the Heartless.."

"Aaand that has to do with this how?" Axel inquired.

"They were the Shadow Heartless.." Sora responded.

Riku and Axel stared at him in shock.

"But how would THEY be able to get onto the ship between the WORLDS?" Riku asked in shock.

"They must be getting bolder.." Axel muttered in thought.

"But.. How would the Heartless even DO that?" Sora asked.

"The same way that darkness is drawn to the heart."

Everyone looked around at the sound of the new voice. They jumped back in shock as they saw a figure now perched on top of the Gummi Ship. Though a thick black face plate concealed their identity, Sora's eyes widened as he recognized who it was.

"Vanitas!? But.. But HOW!?" Sora gasped in horror. "You were thrown into other WORLDS! Sully and Mike made sure you never got OUT!"

"I have my ways.." Vanitas stated.

His voice carried a devious tone, and though they couldn't see his face, they could sense he was smirking as he spoke.

"But.. Back to the topic at hand.." Vanitas continued, jumping down from his perch. "The darkness follows anyone who has darkness in their hearts.. The Unversed are no different.."

"Again with the Unversed? What is the deal with that and what do they have to DO with the Heartless!?" demanded Axel, wanting to know.

Vanitas ignored him and continued.

"The Heartless will follow darkness.. Just as the Unversed will follow negative emotions.. But, I suppose you would already KNOW of your negative emotions.. Wouldn't you Sora?"

Sora stared at Vanitas as he was taken aback.

"W-what?" Sora asked in shock.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know.." Vanitas taunted. "I've seen PLENTY with your fight with Davy Jones."

Sora gasped as he saw flashes of Will.. Dying on Davy Jones' ship. As his sadness and anger returned, clutched at his chest.

"That's right, Sora.. I know what happened to your so called 'Friend'.. The Unversed has been called to you, Sora.. Your emotions have drawn me to your position.. Just as Ventus's heart calls to me.."

"No.." Sora muttered.

"You have been shielded by the most negative emotion for far too long.." Vanitas continued. "You should embrace that sadness.. Embrace your ANGER..! Only THEN will you learn the true power of- UGH!"

Vanitas was cut off as Axel landed a sucker punch to the side of Vanitas' face, knocking him to the ground. Sora looked up to see Axel standing over Vanitas, anger blazing in his emerald eyes.

"Now that I've got your attention.." Axel started, coolly. "You better listen.."

Axel leaned down, readying his twin weapons and point one to Vanitas' neck.

"I don't care Who you are, or what powers you HAVE..! You mess with my friends, you mess with ME.. Got it memorized?"

He said the last bit while pointing to his right temple. Vanitas let out a short laugh before lifting his leg and kicking Axel in the gut. Axel felt the air get knocked out of him as he hit the ground and Vanitas stood up.

"You are all pathetic.." Vanitas commented.

Sora turned from his injured friend and glared at Vanitas.

"Don't forget what I've told you, Sora.." Vanitas started, stepping backward away from them. "Only darkness will set you free.."

With that said, Vanitas vanished with in a wall of smoke leaving Sora and his friends alone in the town square.

 **Author's Note: More should be up soon..**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Thee

As the black smoke faded away, Riku and the others turned to Sora, who was now facing away from them.

"Sora, what was he talking about?" asked Riku, confused.

Sora kept his gaze at the ground.

"Someone.. Somebody lost their life.. I.. I couldn't save them.."

"Sora.." said Donald, concerned.

"Uh, Who are we talking about?" asked Axel, confused.

"Somebody we met in another world was.. Uhm.."

Goofy trailed off.

"They DIED.." Sora clarified through gritted teeth.

Sora turned toward them, a look of anger and despair on his face.

"Somebody in another world just died.. They didn't disappear, they didn't fade into light or dark, they were KILLED!"

Riku and the others jumped back in surprise, they had never seen Sora so angry.

"I couldn't SAVE them! All I did was stand there and not even HELP!"

"But Sora, Will came back-"

"That doesn't CHANGE that he died!" Sora bit back, cutting Goofy off. "All because I couldn't stop Davy Jones from-!"

Sora then let out a yell of anger as he punched the nearby wall, not caring that his knuckles were starting to bleed.

"Sora.."

Sora was breathing heavy as he fought a pain in his chest, which had now spread throughout his body. A black mist was rising from him and was growing stronger. The others stared at him in shock at the sight of the smoke. There was now a strong gust blowing around Sora as his anger had hit boiling point.

"I couldn't SAVE HIM!" Sora yelled. "Will died because I didn't stop Davy Jones!"

Donald and Goofy fought not to be blown back by the rush of air.

"Sora, it wasn't your fault!" Riku stated. "Bad things HAPPEN!"

"He's RIGHT, Sora! You gotta look at the positive things!" Goofy agreed.

Sora glared at them.

"WHAT positive things!? Will had DIED!"

"But he came back!" Riku stated. "Just because someone is dead doesn't mean they're GONE!"

As Sora looked at them, he remembered what Mr. Gibbs had before they had left said: 'One day ashore, ten years at sea'. It was then Sora realized Will could return to the living, though it would only be for a short time. As Sora began to calm down, the mist slowly began to disappear. Soon, the winds died down and Sora stood where he was, his gaze now at the ground.

"He died because I couldn't help.." Sora kept his gaze at the ground as he spoke.

"Sora, don't you remember?" Goofy started. "When we met up with Jack, we were in the locker with him."

Riku and Axel gave him a confused look.

"A locker?" deadpanned Axel.

"Davy Jones' Locker." Donald corrected him.

"Right!" Goofy agreed. "We were there too.. So, you could say we were like Will is now."

Sora looked at him with a confused expression. It was then that he realized something.

"That means.. We were dead TOO.." Sora gasped in shock. "But.. We were able to get back to the land of the living.."

"Okay, hold up!" Axel interrupted. "You're telling me you DIED!? Yet somehow you're alive again!?"

"I know how it sounds, but it's TRUE!" Sora responded. "But.. Will is stuck where he is.. He can't really come back.."

Sora soon turned to see his friends staring at him. Realizing their shocked expressions, Sora lifted a hand to touch his face and found it was wet with tears. Sora hadn't even realized he had been crying. He quickly scrubbed at his face with his hands to clear them away.

"Feelin' better now?"

Sora looked up to as Axel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I.." Sora then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry.."

"Sorry? For what?" asked Axel, confused.

"For.. For acting the way I did.. For acting so.."

Sora trailed off with a sigh.

"It's okay, Sora." Goofy assured him.

"It's okay to feel sad." Donald agreed.

Riku and Axel nodded.

"T-thanks guys.." said Sora.

"Think nothin' of it." Axel replied.

Sora nodded and soon he turned back to the still non-functioning Gummi Ship rearing Near the wall.

"I think we might need to get this fixed first.." Sora stated, nervously scratching the back of his head.

Riku and the others nodded before they began their repairs on the ship.

 **Author's Note: Im really sorry for such a short chapter.. I will try to make a longer chapet next time..**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

It seemed like hours before they finally got the ship up and running again. All the while, Sora's thoughts remained on what had happened up to this point. Was it really because of him that all of this happened. Sora shook his head. There was no way he was going to believe someone as cold and evil as Vanitas. Something inside his however, began to stir and he began to wonder if any of it was true. Sora soon snapped out of his thoughts as he and his friends finished and took a step back to admire their handiwork. There were patches of mismatched color from where they had to replace many of the pieces.

"Hmm." Axel muttered, gazing at the shop. "I guess it's the best we can do for now.."

"We can fix it later." Donald stated.

Sora nodded.

"I'm sure we can fix the colors."

He then turned to his friends.

"Are you guys sure about this?" he asked, turning from Axel to Riku. "I don't know what we might be up against."

"Aw c'mon, Sora." Axel grinned. "It's just some loser in a black helmet.. How bad could it be?"

"Don't forget that there would most likely be Unversed being controlled by him." Riku intoned.

"Okay fine," Axel grumbled, rolling his eyes. "A masked loser and a bunch of Unversed freaks.. Happy now?"

Sora smiled a little at his old friend and new friend going back and forth. He soon frowned again as he became lost in his thoughts again. His main thoughts were of how he acted toward his friends just moments before. Sora could only think of what had led up to his outburst of emotions. All the while, there was another feeling that was beginning to rise within him. He wasn't sure why, but the sudden feeling of unease began to overwhelm him again. Was he really turning to darkness? What if he was? He couldn't let that happen! He couldn't-.

"Sora?"

"Huh?"

Sora turned to see the concerned looked on everyone's faces. He wanted to say something but nothing would come to mind. He soon turned his attention back to the ship again, lost in his own thoughts.

"Don't worry," Riku started, placing s hand on his shoulder. "We've got your back."

Sora gave him a weak smile and nodded. Axel made his way over to Sora and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, c'mon," Axel said, smiling softly. "We're not gonna let some jerk control ya, are we?"

"Control me?" asked Sora, confused.

"Well, with how you were acting-"

"Axel, you're not helping.." Riku deadpanned.

"Hey, at least I'm TRYING to help." Axel replied, scowling a little.

"Guys, c'mon," Sora interrupted. "Stop arguing.!"

Axel and Riku turned to look at him and Sora sighed.

"Look.. I'm sorry!" Sora stated. "I've been acting like such a jerk and all you guys wanted to do was help.."

He turned to look up at the sky.

"Maybe.. Maybe I should.."

Sora trailed off, not turning his gaze away from the sky.

"Should what?" asked Riku, confused.

Sora turned to face them.

"I should go this alone.."

"What!?" said everyone in shock.

"Sora, you can't just go against this guy alone!" Axel argued.

"Guys, this is something I should figure out on my own."

"Since WHEN!?"

"Since I freaked out at you for no reason!" Sora replied.

He soon sighed and turned away again.

"I shouldn't bring you into this.." Sora said finally.

"But we're you're friends, Sora," Goofy frowned, speaking up for the first time in a while. "We can't let you do this alone."

Sora turned to look at them.

"Guys, you've seen what happened," Sora frowned. "I can't let it happen again.."

He soon turned away from them again.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of this.."

Sora stood with his back toward them, keeping his gaze at the ground. Riku, Axel, Donald, and Goofy all exchanged glances of concern before Riku made his way over to his childhood friend.

"Sora.."

Sora slightly stiffened when Riku's hand touched his shoulder. Riku instantly took notice of this and his concern become stronger.

"Sora?"

Sora remained silent as he stood completely still, his eyes growing wide in shock and horror. He was staring at the dark mist that had now begun to spread from his chest. Why was it happening again? He couldn't understand what was happening to him.

"Sora-?"

"What?" Sora suddenly snapped, spinning around.

His eyes went wide as Riku pulled away at the coldness in his voice. Sora took a step away from him as he felt the pain returning to his heart. Clutching his chest, he tightly shut his eyes. While before he had tried to fight the feeling inside, he couldn't help but to allow his tears to slip free.

"W-what is WRONG with me..?" Sora whimpered.

He couldn't understand why he had felt so angry. Sora knew Will could return to the living but something inside him continued to tell him to hold onto his feeling of despair and anger. His eyes suddenly snapped open as he looked up.

"Please just.."

He trailed off.

"I can't.."

Sora then turned around and took off toward the old mansion in Twilight Town.

"Sora!" Riku shouted, reaching out toward him.

Sora however refused to stop, a new type of pain beginning to wash over him as he felt an overwhelming despair filling his heart. He continued to run, not once slowing his pace until he reached the middle of the forest just outside of Twilight Town. Sora slowed to a stop and looked around to see where he was. It was then he realized he was in a section of the forest he had not noticed before. Sora glanced down at his hands, tears forming as he saw a dark mist beginning to emit from them.

"W-why.." he whimpered. "Why is this happening to me?"

With his back against the trunk of a massive old tree, he slid to the ground. Numbly, Sora pulled his knees to his chest. Clenching his eyes shut, hot tears slipped down his cheeks as he buried his face into his arms.

 **Author's Note: I do apologize for the delay of this chapter.. But it seems I am finding it hard to find any inspiration to continue this story and so I may discontinue it.. I am extremely sorry..**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

Sora didn't know how long he sat like that, his arms resting on his knees as tears ran down his face. The only sounds around him were the anguished sobs that he could no longer control. Eventually he sniffled and lifted his head to look up to the sky

"I'm a wreck.." he muttered.

Soon, he got to his hands and knees. As he began to stand up, he was suddenly by an agonizing pain in his chest that had now spread throughout his entire body. Sora collapsed in the grass, finding it was becoming hard for him to breathe. He opened his eyes just enough to see a blurry shape standing in front of him. It was hard to see as his vision blurred and out of focus. Though it was hard to see, he thought he recognized the black cloak of a figure with a thick black face plate that concealed their identity.

"There is no reason to fight it, Sora.."

Sora's eyes grew wide as he recognized the voice within his mind.

"No.." Sora whispered.

"You cannot fight me.." the voice said. "It's only a matter of time.."

"Vanitas.." Sora whispered in horror.

He tried to get up but felt as though his body was becoming compressed into the ground. The figure made its way toward him.

"You cannot deny the darkness Sora.." Vanitas' voice stated. "Every heart is filled with darkness.. And you will inevitably see the truth."

"N...no.."

Sora continued trying to get up but cried out in agony.

"Join with what your heart is telling you, Sora.."

Sora felt the pain intensify even more as the black mist began to envelop him.

"No..!"

Sora began to thrash upon the ground as the figure drew closer to him.

"Allow your heart to join with MINE!"

"No!" Sora cried.

Sora clenched his eyes shut as he suddenly felt a pair of hands on him and he began to thrash wildly against them.

"NO! STOP it!" Sora screamed. "STOP!"

"Sora.. Sora!"

Sora's eyes snapped open and he took in a deep breath. His brilliant blue eyes soon met with that of one of his childhood friend.

"Sora, Sora are you okay?" Riku asked.

Sora looked at him, feeling fresh tears slipping down his face. He threw his arms around Riku in a tight embrace.

"R..Riku.."

"Easy.." Riku frowned. "It's.. It's okay.."

Axel, who had been standing nearby made his way toward them, a look of concern on his face.

"Sora, what happened?" asked Axel, concerned.

Sora turned to look at him and felt the pain in his chest again. He let Riku go and collapsed to the ground. Sora was doubled over in agony, his cries of pain echoing throughout the forest.

"Sora! W-what's WRONG?" Riku cried out in shock.

Sora looked up at them, his bright blue eyes were wide in fear and horror as tears of pain slipped down his cheeks. Riku and Axel watched on in horror as Sora's skin began to take on a darker tone.

"Sora!" Riku shouted.

He went to reach out but Axel grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back as a dark mist began to envelope Sora's body. His skin as well as his clothing soon took on a smoky black hue. Wisps of black smoke emanated from his body and his once brilliant blue eyes were an eerie glowing gold.

"Sora..?"

The dark being, which had once been their friend gazed back at them without any sign of recognition. However, within the creature that now stood before them, a voice was shouting within its head.

 _'Axel! Riku! You need to get OUT of here! PLEASE!'_

Riku and Axel stared on in horror as another shape appeared behind the dark being. The figure was dressed in black with a thick black face plate that concealed their identity.

"You..!" Riku growled.

Vanitas made his way toward them.

"It's touching that you think you have a chance.." Vanitas chuckled.

"What'd you DO to him!?" Riku shouted.

"I have not done anything.. Sora had simply found what his heart has been truly telling him."

"He's not LIKE that!" Riku shouted.

"Oh really..?"

Vanitas moved closer and held out a Keyblade of his own, pointing it at Riku's chest threateningly.

"What makes you think that?"

"Get AWAY from him, you faceless FREAK!" Axel growled, swatting the Keyblade away.

"Ah.. Axel.." Vanitas said.

Though they couldn't see his expression, they somehow knew Vanitas was smirking.

"How nice to finally meet you."

"What?" said Axel. "We met like an HOUR ago!"

"Let Sora GO!" Riku interrupted.

Vanitas ignored Riku and made his way over to Axel and pointed the Keyblade at him.

"I am surprised I hadn't noticed you before.." Vanitas said. "You were always as weak as the others.

Axel growled in response and readied his own Keyblade. He charged at him when he suddenly felt a searing pain in his arm. Axel let out a cry of pain and gripped his arm, shocked to find whatever had touched his arm had left long and jagged marks in his cloak which began to emit an eerie black smoke. Axel looked up and was horrified to see the dark being that had once been Sora standing before him.

"S..Sora?"

 _'Axel! I'm SORRY!'_ Sora cried out to him.

The being however attacked him again, knocking Axel to the ground.

"Sora! What're you DOING!?" Riku shouted in horror.

 _'Riku! RUN! Get Axel and get OUT of here!'_

The being turned toward Riku and raced toward him at an inhuman speed. It slashed at Riku, who had managed to leap out of the way, the being's claws just barely missing his face.

"Sora!"

 _'Riku! PLEASE! You gotta LEAVE! I don't want to HURT you!'_

The creature however only let out a low snarl in response and swiped at Riku again.

"Sora STOP!"

Riku summoned his Keyblade and brought it up in front of him just as the being brought its clawed hands down, the creature's claws clashing against the side of the Keyblade.

"He can't hear you.." Vanitas said with an unseen grin. "He is where he BELONGS.."

 _'I am NOT where I belong, you heartless JERK!'_ Sora growled at Vanitas.

Riku continued to hold the Keyblade up to protect himself as the creature continued its attack.

"Sora! Please!" Riku shouted. "I know you're IN there!"

 _'I'm HERE, Riku! I can HEAR you! Please! HELP ME! I can't STOP!'_

The being snarled and leapt into the air. Riku let out a cry of agony as the creature's claws struck him in the chest.

 _'RIKU!'_ Sora screamed.

The creature began to advance toward him but stopped and painfully gripped at its head. Riku painfully gripped at his chest and looked up in shock as he saw the creature struggling.

 _'Riku! Axel!'_

"S-Sora.." Riku coughed. "I'm sorry.."

As Riku collapsed, the creature looked at him with wide yellow eyes. As it stood where it was, a single tear slipped down its cheek.

"Riku.."

 **Author's Note: I know what I had said before.. But shortly after posting the last part and was working on another project, I was suddenly hit by inspiration.. Talk about being overly dramatic.. I will try to get more up soon..**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Riku looked up as he heard the familiar voice. He stared at the creature and was shocked to see a tear slipping down its face.

"Riku.." it whimpered.

"S..Sora?"

The creature collapsed to the ground as the mist around it slowly began to disperse away from its body and disappear.

"No.." Vanitas growled.

Axel looked up and was shocked to see the creature had fallen to the ground. With as much strength he had left, he staggered to his feet. He turned to Riku and helped him up. The two turned toward the creature and were shocked to see the black mist completely dispersing, leaving a the body of a young boy behind.

"SORA!" Riku and Axel cried out, racing over to him.

Sora lay motionless on the ground as the due hurried to his side.

"Sora? Sora..!" Riku urged, shaking him. "Sora! Wake UP!"

Sora let out a weak groan as he began to open his eyes. His vision blurring in and out of focus as came to his senses. Sora was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of nausea. He let out a cough before he rolled over and began to vomit into the grass. Sora held himself up as he continued to retch onto ground. His head ached as he tried to move.

"How could this BE?" gasped Vanitas.

After recovering a bit of his strength, Sora lifted his head and wiped a bit of bile from his mouth as he smirked.

"You.. Underestimated the power of light.." he said.

Sora slowly staggered to his hands and knees. He shakily rose to his feet and painfully held his chest. Vanitas growled and waved an arm out. Almost instantly, there were multiple flashes of black smoke. Multiple black and dark blue creatures with bright red eyes began to appear around them. Sora glared at him and readied his Keyblade as did Riku and Axel as they readied themselves to fight. As more of the creatures appeared, the three friends could see the unusual emblems that adorned their forehead or chest.

Just as they were becoming surrounded, Sora got ready for a fight. He was taken by surprise as many of the Unversed were suddenly turned to ash as bolts of lightning hit them.

"Sora!"

Sora spun around and was shocked to see Donald and Goofy hurrying toward them.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora shouted.

"We're not going to let you deal with this alone!" Donald stated.

"We're here for ya, Sora!" Goofy agreed.

Sora smiled and nodded, soon turning back toward Vanitas. Goofy and Donald soon readied their weapons, Riku and Axel soon joining them as well. Vanitas let out a short laugh and summoned his Keyblade. One by one, the Unversed attacked. Sora, Riku, and Axel sliced at them with their Keyblades, while Donald used his staff and Goofy used his shield, making them vanish into clouds of black smoke. As they continued their attack, Sora did not notice Vanitas appearing behind him.

"Sora!" cried Riku.

Sora spun around just in time to see Vanitas bringing down his Keyblade. Sora brought his own Keyblade above his head, blocking the blow. He let out a strained grunt as Vanitas continuously brought his weapon down on him again and again. As Sora fought against Vanitas, he caught a glimpse of his friends trying their best to fight against the Unversed. Sora turned back toward Vanitas, a new wave of anger beginning to overtake him.

"You shouldn't have resisted it.." Vanitas warned. "And now, it will be your 'Friends' who will pay the price.."

"No..!" Sora whispered.

Sora grunted in pain as he was forced to his knees. Vanitas continued his attack.

"You have always been weak.." he taunted.

"Shut up.." Sora growled. "Shut up.. SHUT UP!"

"It was your fault you could not see the truth.. And they will never see you as anything OTHER than a weak and useless mess of a human being.." Vanitas continued. "You will NEVER be a guardian of light.."

Vanitas watched as the young Keyblader seemed to shake on the ground. As Sora clenched his eyes shut, there was a sudden explosion of black that shrouded the forest. Wisps of black smoke emanated from his body as Sora's form began to change. Though before he seemed more like a Heartless, Sora grew in stature as his body became shrouded in shadows. Sora's eyes snapped open as they began to glow an eerie yellow. Wisps of red smoke trailed from his eyes as he glared back at Vanitas, the feelings of pain, anger, and despair mixing into a single emotion.

"RRRAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

The friends took in the sight in shock and horror as Sora hurled himself at Vanitas with a rage unlike anything they had ever seen.

Sora held his Keyblade in a death-grip, swinging it in quick and powerful arcs as bursts of energy shot from its end. Vanitas barely had time to tilt his head back as the entire side of the Keyblade rushed past it, inches away from striking its target. Vanitas in turn swung his own Keyblade, sending out blasts of black crystallized energy, Sora barely flinching as a blast of the energy grazed against his cheek. Sora retaliated by sending out a wave of energy that narrowly missed Vanitas' face as he leapt out of the way of Sora's attack. The two soon lunged forward, meeting in the middle as their weapons clashed. The sound of the Keyblades echoed throughout the forest with a loud crash.

A sudden explosion of magic soon shoved them apart, and they landed many feet away from each other. Sora soon fell to his knees, all of his anger spent as the black smoke began to disappear, leaving Sora as he had been before. Sora stayed where he was on the ground, gasping for air as he tried to gather his strength. Vanitas, however, was far from exhausted as he made his way over to Sora on the ground.

"That was quite the SHOW you put on, Sora.." Vanitas chuckled. "But I'm afraid your time is up.."

Sora lifted his head, an angry looked of defiance on his face.

"Sora!" Riku, Axel, Donald, and Goofy shouted in horror.

Vanitas stood over Sora and raised his Keyblade, ready to strike.

 **Author's Note: I will try to get more up soon..**


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

Tears formed in Sora's eyes as he looked up at Vanitas. He soon let out a breath before closing his eyes, his Keyblade disappearing. Vanitas raised his Keyblade and brought it down toward Sora's chest. Just as the Keyblade came into contact with Sora's chest, there was a bright flash of light which exploded outward, knocking Vanitas off his feet.

The light engulfed Sora's body, filling him with a pleasant warmth. All the injuries Sora had received began disappear within the sparkling light. Sora slowly rose to his feet and opened his eyes to look at Vanitas on the ground.

"How.. How can this BE?" Vanitas shouted.

Sora took a step toward him, the light continuing to shine around him.

"You underestimate the power and strength of the heart," Sora stated, as the glowing light and magic roared around him. "Because you've been so caught up in being in the Darkness, you forget what is really inside someone's heart."

Riku walked over to stand next to Sora.

"The heart is more than just Darkness." Riku agreed.

Axel soon joined his friends.

"It may be hard to realize it, but every heart is filled with light."

Donald and Goofy stood beside them.

"And we will never forget that anytime SOON!" Donald agreed.

"Because together, we can do ANYTHING!" Sora concluded.

As the light grew brighter around the five friends, Vanitas was forced back from the growing power of magic. Vanitas let out an angry yell as the light began to overwhelm him. There was a blinding flash before the light faded away. What remained of the darkness that had surrounded the forest seemed to burn away due to the bright light. As the last bits of the darkness disappeared, Sora stumbled a little as he began to feel slightly lightheaded.

"Sora?"

Sora lifted his head, surprised to see the concerned expression of his friends around him. He soon turned and stared in shock as he saw Vanitas on the ground. Vanitas grunted painfully as he rose to his feet.

"You're all complete FOOLS.." he growled. "You will realize the error of your ways soon enough.."

As he said this, Vanitas staggered back a bit, soon vanishing within a wall of black smoke.

"Hey! Get BACK here!" Sora shouted.

He ran toward the wall of smoke but felt somebody grab him by the arm.

"Sora," Riku frowned, keeping his grip tight.

"Let me GO!" Sora shouted, trying to follow behind Vanitas.

"Sora.. He's gone now.." Riku frowned.

Sora turned back to where Vanitas had gone, only to find there was no trace of Vanitas or the black smoke.

"Sora.."

Sora turned back toward him.

"He's gone now.." Riku stated.

"But he might come BACK!" Sora argued. "We have to STOP him before he-"

"Sora.."

Sora looked at him and as his anger began to fade, he was overtaken by another surge of emotions. Sora bit his lip and hung his head, refusing to look Riku in the eyes.

"I'm... I'm s-sorry.." Sora muttered softly.

"Sora.. It's okay.." Riku smiled, pulling him into a hug.

Sora was caught off guard but soon wrapped his arms around his best friend and buried his face into his shoulder, weeping openly as all the despair and anguish finally broke through his anger. Axel smiled as he watched the two. Donald and Goofy soon joined in. Riku looked up at Axel and gave him a soft smile. Axel was surprised but soon smiled in response before joining them.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The horizon was a sea of oranges and reds as the sun hung just above the buildings of Twilight Town. Sora was lost in his thoughts as he sat alone at the top of the Twilight Town clock tower.

"Everything okay, Sora?" said a voice from nearby.

Sora stiffened a little but soon relaxed as he turned to see Axel approaching him with Riku, Donald, and Goofy in tow.

"Y..yeah.." Sora muttered, turning back toward the sunset. "I was just... Thinking.. T-that's all.."

Axel only nodded and soon sat down beside him on the ledge of the tower, staring out into the distance as Riku, Donald, and Goofy soon joined them.

"You know.." Axel started. "You had us a bit worried there.."

Sora's head snapped to the right to stare at the spiky red-head.

"I.." Sora hesitated but soon he sighed. "I-I know.." he finally muttered.

"Sora.. Whatever happened back there.." Riku began. "It wasn't you're fault."

Sora looked at him, a look of shock and despair on his face.

"Are you SERIOUS!?" he nearly shouted, horrified.

"Look, Sora.. You were facing something that nobody should EVER go through." Axel replied. "And that faceless JERK took advantage of you because of that."

Sora turned away, now looking down at the streets below.

"But.. I'm the one who felt those emotions in the first place.." Sora muttered. "It.. Was because of me that you guys nearly died.."

Sora suddenly felt something hard strike the top of his head from behind him.

"Ow! Donald, what was THAT for!?" Sora shouted, rubbing his head.

"Stop thinking it was your FAULT!" Donald replied.

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, what IS it with you and hitting people with that?" he asked.

"Don't make me do it again!" Donald said, brandishing his staff at Axel.

Axel's eyes went wide and he covered his head in preparation of getting hit.

Everyone else soon began to laugh at the humorous scene, even Sora, as he rubbed his the spot on his still throbbing head. As they calmed down a bit, Sora smiled.

"Thanks guys.."

"It's no problem, Sora." Axel smiled.

"Yeah, we're here for ya no matter what." Goofy agreed.

"As long as we're here, you never have to worry." Riku smiled.

Sora smiled and soon pulled them into an appreciative hug. Axel and Riku returned the hug as Donald and Goofy joined in. The five friends soon turned back toward the horizon, watching as the colors of oranges and reds of the sunset slowly faded into the soft blues and blacks of night.

The End

 **Author's Note: And so ends another story.. Truthfully, this took me a seriously long time to finish.. There were times when I had thought of giving up but then I was hit by the inspiration to continue until I reached the end.. I hope you all enjoyed the story and have a great day**


End file.
